GoodBye My Lover
by tawryn
Summary: Based On 'Goodbye My Lover' by James Blunt. KAKASAKU. Oneshot


Goodbye My Lover

The silver haired man looked down at the memorial stone carefully looking at the names of loved ones long gone, loneliness consumed him… in the freezing winter he stood there gazing at the newest name add to the rest of Konoha's fallen '**Sakura Hatake'**

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?_

_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,_

_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._

He didn't know how long he had been standing there, time stood still when he remembered the time he had spent with her.

_So I took what's mine by eternal right._

_Took your soul out into the night._

_It may be over but it won't stop there,_

_I am here for you if you'd only care_.

His wife, his lover, his best friend was taken from him in the dead of night. A tear fell down his cheek falling down onto the icy snow below him, he only hoped in the last moments of her life that she felt no pain or sadness or even anger he hoped she only felt the warmness of the love which had surrounded her throughout her entire life.

_You touched my heart you touched my soul._

_You changed my life and all my goals._

_And love is blind and that I knew when,_

_My heart was blinded by you._

She was his soul mate, they went through everything together. He wanted to remember her as the woman who stole his heart, he remembered it was him that pursued her and they played games of cat and mouse for more time than necessary. But he loved chasing her through the forest and sending her flowers to her office every day and watching her smile as she received each bouquet.

_I've kissed your lips and held your head._

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed._

_I know you well, I know your smell._

_I've been addicted to you_.

The silver haired man was crying more tears struck the ground; he collapsed down on the ground not caring that the cold started to burn his skin. What was he going to do without her, she was everything. She helped him heal in more ways than one, she was his angel.

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

His life was her happiness, he did everything to protect her, help her and love her. She has always been the greatest person to walk so beautifully into his life and now that she was gone, he felt like he had no one he couldn't see the happiness in life she had taken it with her.

_I am a dreamer but when I wake,_

_You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take._

_And as you move on, remember me,_

_Remember us and all we used to be_

His violent sobs could be heard, this time there was no light at the end of the tunnel. No tune to sing, no wife to welcome him home… no more memories to be made.

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile._

_I've watched you sleeping for a while._

_I'd be the father of your child._

_I'd spend a lifetime with you._

All the moments of hardship was entering his mind, many occasions did the both of them come close to death. He loved watching her sleep in the morning light, nothing in the world could be more beautiful than her lieing in bed sound asleep with her hand on her slowly growing belly.

_I know your fears and you know mine._

_We've had our doubts but now we're fine,_

_And I love you, I swear that's true._

_I cannot live without you._

He remembered her temper tantrums, her craving her food at ridiculous times. No matter how many times they fought, no matter how many walls had been smashed. He loved her and her short temper.

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

He remembered their wedding day, how she snuck in to see him before the ceremony just in case he decided to get cold feet. He could've never done such a thing to a woman as beautiful as her, she was his one and only and he wanted everyone to know that.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

All those moments shared, all those feelings felt; all those memories remembered. He wished that he had gone as well life was meaningless without her, never again could something that beautiful come into his life.

_And I still hold your hand in mine._

_In mine when I'm asleep._

_And I will bear my soul in time,_

_When I'm kneeling at your feet._

It's been three months of an empty bed; he still slept on his side of the bed. He felt slow and heavy his heart breaking into small pieces, he wasn't used to losing someone that quickly. He hoped that he will see her soon and bask in the beauty of her all over again.

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

If he had known that at the hospital that was going to be the last moment together, he would've told her how much he truly loved her. More than the stars in the sky and the air he breathed, he loved her that much he would've done anything for her… his Sakura.

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me_

He lied down in the snow looking towards the heavens, he wanted to see her again, he wanted to see his child that took her with him. Not only that day did cost him his wife, but his child… it was something that cannot be helped, sometimes things happen that can destroy a life with five minutes.

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow._

_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

He was so close to her, he could feel her, hear her laughing. He could hear the small cries of his baby. He closed his eyes and let the darkness he had been waiting for consume him…

He was finally with her…..


End file.
